That was some nightmare!
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: ONE SHOT! Inuyasha has a nightmare... NOT FOR KOGA FANS! i love Koga almost as much as i love Sesshomaru... and that's making a statement.


**Songfic to Ke$ha's Harold Song hope you like it, sorry to Koga fans! I really like him, I just had this idea! Once again, sorry!**

InuYasha ran through the woods, the only thing in his mind was. 'Why would she do this?' he didn't think that his Kagome would ever do what she did! He never expected it! He had to stop her! She was making the biggest mistake of her life! She was going to marry Koga. He didn't understand why she would do it! But he didn't care about that, not now. He followed her scent; it worried him that he might never smell it again! The smell of wolf lingered ever hers and he hated that! It made him angry as hell! He already couldn't stand that bastard wolf, now; he loathed him with a fiery, bleeding passion! How dare he take his Kagome? He was getting ready for the sitting of his life; he knew that once he said something she would immediately start the commands, but he didn't care! He would take a sitting straight to hell itself if it made her happy.

'I miss your soft lips,  
I miss your white sheets,  
I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek.'

He always knew he wanted to protect her from harm, but he never realized how he really felt.

'And this is so hard,  
Because I didn't see that  
You were the love of my life,  
And it kills me.  
I see your face in strangers  
On the street, I still say your name  
When I'm talking in my sleep.'

He found out about the marriage a day ago, and he kept his cool around the others, but alone, he cried; once, he felt a small tear go down his cheek. He couldn't help it.

'And in the lime light  
I play it off fine, but I can't handle it  
When I turn off my night light.'

It hurts him that she took off with Kouga and left him! He feels pain, it doesn't let him concentrate! He needs to get her back, no matter what. He felt like shit! He needed Kagome by his side in order for him to go on, he thought that not having her would kill him

'They say that true love hurts  
Well this could almost kill me!  
Young love murder that is what this must be!  
I would give it all and not be sleeping alone!'

He felt weak now, like he had no power what-so-ever!

'The life is fading from me  
While you watch my heart bleed.  
Young love murder that is what this must be!  
I would give it all and not be sleeping alone!'

He got to where Kagome's scent was strongest. Then, he saw her. She was wearing a long white kimono with silver cherry blossom petals decorating it, her hair was down, and she carried a bouquet of pink flowers. 'She looks… beautiful.' He thought.

He started remembering all the good times they had. He was lost in memory; he thought that she would always be with him, like she said. But it turns out he was wrong. It was his past, and he can't help but to hate it now.

'Remember the time  
We jumped the fence when  
The stones were playing and we were to break to get in.  
You held my hand and, they made me cry  
While I swore to god it was the best night of my life.'

He would never forget his trips through time, to think that only he and Kagome were the only people in the world who were able to do that was special, it was something between them.

'Or when you took me  
Across the world we  
Promised that this would last forever,  
But now I see, it was my  
Past life; a beautiful time.  
Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rises.'

The pain in his chest grew stronger and stronger, he couldn't take much more. Then, Kagome turned and spotted him. She gasped and scurried over. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. "Kagome, I came for you." He said weakly. "You look terrible." She said. "See what happens when you aint here with me?" he said. "Well, that's not my fault! Today is my wedding day, and I won't let you ruin it! I don't love you, InuYasha, I love Kouga." She said bluntly. This made InuYasha snap. He felt his heart drop all the way down to his ass! "Kagome…" he said breathlessly. "No, InuYasha, I fell in love with Kouga, and I'm not going with you! If I do recall it is 'your' fault I'm here! I've had it with you treating me like crap! I deserve better than that! I love Kouga, not you." she said. InuYasha felt even weaker. "I'm sorry." He said with a small breath, and then closed his eyed. He was now dead. "InuYasha?" asked Kagome. "Wake up!"

'They say that true love hurts  
Well this could almost kill me!  
Young love murder that is what this must be!  
I would give it all and not be sleeping alone!'

"Wake up!" she kept yelling.

'The life is fading from me  
While you watch my heart bleed.  
Young love murder that is what this must be!  
I would give it all and not be sleeping alone!'

"InuYasha, I take it back! Wake up!" she yelled. InuYasha's eyes busted open, and he randomly sat upright, making Kagome land on her head. He was outside; the whole gang was there around a fire sleeping. "It was a dream?" he asked. "sit." Said Kagome. "What the hell was that for!" he asked. "For dropping me ya big-"she was interrupted by a hug. "What the heck?" she asked confused. "I'm sorry." He said letting go. "Yeah? Okay, I'm sorry for what I just did." She said confused still. "I don't care, for you, I would take a sitting straight to hell itself, and Kagome… you know that, right?" he asked holding her face. "Now I do, but why?" she asked. "Because you are what's most important in my life." He said. "Come on, let's get back to sleep." He said lying down and holding Kagome close to him. He sniffed the air to see if he caught the scent of wolf; he was relieved when he didn't.


End file.
